


The surprise proposal!

by DatSchoolGirl



Series: The unconventional wedding [1]
Category: Own Creation story!
Genre: Lewd stuff guys!, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatSchoolGirl/pseuds/DatSchoolGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of lovers lived their lives for a while, but it was only to be whisked away by a confident outside force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The surprise proposal!

**Author's Note:**

> Important to note is that I was very uncomfortable with this scenario when in RP mode, and although I'm not comfy cosy with it now either, I'm less so. Also, my other two partners who are some of my favourite people EVER found it to be very hot, and I felt bad for killing it off. So, maybe as an apology gift, I would write this! Also, Jin's writer is sick with the flu at time of writing, so it is dedicated to her and her well being too! <3

It was a warm summer afternoon. Yoko was in her usual home get up of a black t-shirt with Hatsune Miku on it, and baggy grey shorts with pink panties hidden underneath. With school out of the way, the teen could spend all the time she wished with her partner in crime and her beloved, Touka. Touka was a white haired wood elf, with gorgeous dark skin, whom admitted to holding deep affections for the schoolgirl, feelings which Yoko shared, and since they /shared/ their love, the duo have more or less always been hanging around each other. Even on that summer afternoon, Touka was plopped alongside the redheaded sixteen year old, both playing some Street Fighter 4 matches. Yoko mained Ken because of his multi hit attacks, which easily created combos~! Digressions aside, the duo shared legitimate affections for each other, and that's the important note to take from here~  
[However, this is just the prologue set up, it's not the story~]

We now warp into the evening time, further into central Tokyo where Yoko called home. There was a popular, if not infamous club run by Jin Cho. Jin wears a short black dress with gold trim and black booty shorts underneath, and at night she prowls. Now, the connection between the trio is simple. Jin has kind of.. claimed Yoko. Her "little sister" by title alone, Jin treats her like a broken bitch, fit only for her dickgirl twin poles! ..did I forget to mention Jin is an extremely abusive, domineering futanari sadist~? Whoops, kind of important! Anyway, Jin has been busy with running her fuckfest club for over half a year now, and in her mid-twenties, she decides.. it's time to find a single person and marry them, have a partner in lewd for life. She as it turns out, holds extreme affections for Yoko's lover Touka! Who, is also a twin dickgirl! Now, Jin is an extremely sly, persuasive woman, and can play psychological mind games for weeks, and break people in a moment's notice. She knew Touka was as lustful as she was when triggered, and was going to use that to her advantage. Having caught wind that her cum dumpster and her lover are together, a maniac grin grows on her face. The chess pieces were in perfect positioning, and it was time to claim herself a wife.. or two. This is where the true story begins. 

The day after, Yoko wakes up to find Touka lovingly snuggled up to her. Affectionately kissing her forehead, Yoko stretched her arms and crawled out of bed. Dressed in only her panties, and her bra, both frilly and heart-shaped pink, Yoko tosses on her sailor fuku, just to be wearing something, and plops onto the sofa, turning on the TV and watching whatever beams onto the screen. Touka, about an hour later, entirely naked and reeking of semen scent, walked in afterwards with a big grin on her face.

"Aha, Yoko~ You had pictures of yourself all over the place and I couldn't contain myself. You're gonna have to hose down your walls, photographs and probably get a new bed. Aaaaanyway, have a good sleep?" the elf rambled on, her dicks STILL hard as a rock, even after what was just insinuated. She hopped over to the kitchenette which connected to her living room and picked out a soda from the fridge, nonchalantly opening and sipping on it.

"Erm, Touka-san.. maybe you want to put on some clothes? I think you look absolutely stunning, but maybe you should anyway..? I also.. maybe could live without the extra work, third time in the last two days!" Yoko groaned, standing up to her feet. The schoolgirl then walked over to the other and playfully bapped her on the head,

"No can do, my lovely~! I have to make you breakfast!" Touka would grab a bowl, a cup and a box of cornflakes. Pouring the cornflakes into the bowl, she then thrusted both of her meatrods into the cereal, and turned to blow Yoko a kiss, cumming the minute her hand left her face. She would then put her dick in the glass and fill that to the brim. Pulling out, love nectar dropped onto the floor in drops, and Touka grinned in an adorable gleeful manner. "Wood elf Touka's special, Cumflakes and milk! Be sure to eat it all up and lick up whatevers left, otherwise I'm ploughing you in public!" Touka teased in a sing-song manner. Even with the playful tone, she was serious. Yoko knew better than to doubt that. 

As Yoko sat down to eat her "food", her locked door flung from it's hinges and fell to the floor, an infamous pinkette standing at it's frame with a sociopathic like expression. Both of the female's eyes widened, their jaws dropped. Jin casually strode to the duo, and got on one knee before Touka. She opened a box to show a large, diamond ring. Her eyes turned to adorable ones, puppy eyes instantly. "I've longed for you to be mine since the moment we met.. It's simple. Touka, I love you and would like your hand in marriage. Will you do me the honour of becoming Ms. Cho..?" She asked with an air of confidence and a visual of innocence, but she was a calculating individual. Yoko's expression was one of pure rage! How dare she do this! .but she didn't say anything, she was too scared! 

Touka had the bravery, however, to decline the initial ask. "N-no, Jin..! I love Yoko.. I can't just leave her so suddenly! No, I'm afraid I can't take your hand.. I'm so very sorry!" The white haired beauty said this in a low, out of character voice, noticeably upset by having to reject a close friend. 

"Ha! Is it my cumrag over there that's the split between us? Of course she'll be marrying us too. We need breeding stock after all! Besides, I /totally/ love her too. If I didn't. she'd be locked up in the bridal sweet waiting for our four meat poles and a booked out weekend of non-stop, mind numbing break fucking. ..but you see, we're the real lovers.. we'll be the ones kissing on the alter in our pretty bridal gowns..! She'll be at our legs, buck naked, ready. When our lips meet, our four cocks will stand to attention and shower her in our joined love, as confetti showers us instead. It's no different to how she likes it, no..?" Jin asked, giving Touka a wide smile.. which forced Touka into a lustful smirk of her own. She turned to Yoko and pictured it, grinning broader her hard rods seemingly grew bigger and started throbbing. She turned back to the pinkette, smitten. "O-oh.. that's so true~ Yes, Jin! Of course I will marry you!" Then Jin jumped up and smooched the other in a passionate, deep, wet snog, one with loud lewd sounds bouncing off the walls, bodies grinding against each other. She placed the ring on Touka's finger, and ripped off her own dress, also having her in the nude. She then turned to the victimised teenager, gleeful.

"Don't think I forgot about you, Yoko, my love~" She skipped over to Yoko, and glomped her, leaning close to her ear. "She's mine now. You're mine now. You're the third wheel. you're nothing but an extra. Don't you fucking forget it, cumrag." Jin whispered, before exclaiming loudly! "I love you Yoko!" and enveloped her in a deep, French kiss where Jin grinned throughout. She got hard herself, both of her own rods jumping up in excitement. "Don't think I forgot your ring, my sweet~" Jin slipped a big cock ring into Yoko's mouth, and snapped a picture. She slowly started jacking herself off, licking her lips in delight. 

Jin would then confidently stride to Touka's side, taking her ebony hand in her own. Both smiled, widely, almost sinisterly. "We're engaged we're all engaged! Isn't that great, Yoko!? Now..~ Why dontcha eat up your breakfast, my love? It's the last meal you will get with food.. you're living off our cum from now on!" Touka beamed, squirting some onto the table to illustrate her point. Jin looked at this in marvel, because her plan had gone exactly as planned. She stole a girl, and forced marriage onto another. "What a great idea!" Jin proclaimed this, hand on her hips. "We'll celebrate our love while you enjoy your last meal. If you're lucky, you might get some thick dick later! But I can't promise anything~" the pinkette stated, before dragging off Touka into Yoko's semen soaked bedroom.

Yoko sat there, staring down her breakfast. For whatever reason, she didn't feel like eating. She just stared forward. mouth wide due to her engagement ring. 

She just stared.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this! Spent nearly six hours on something I hope doesn't end up getting seen as tragic! Again, special love to Jin and Touka's writers for creating HA-AMAZING characters to work off, and I only hope this semi-helps you both feel better after my idiocy.
> 
> To anyone else who read, please give feedback down below, or just tweet me to know what you thought! (@Disschoolgirl) Appreciate every compliment and critique! Thanks lots and hope to continue this later. maybe.


End file.
